


坦荡 12

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡 12

坦荡

 

 

CP：赫海 

HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 床伴变真爱预警

双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深

 

 

先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海

 

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

 

注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

 

 

（十二）

 

 

李赫宰又一次搂着李东海醒过来了。

如果第一次在李东海家睡着，他还会觉得庆幸的话，现在他只觉得胆战心惊。

他开始觉察到现在这样的情形不是值得庆幸的时候，相反他应该为他和李东海之间关系的停滞不前感到惶惶不安才对。

昨晚他是真的想要跟李东海好好谈谈的，开端也很顺利。

他们的对话由工作慢慢展开，能明显感觉到聊工作的时候李东海的态度还是很正常的，眼睛里都是期待的光。

紧接着他想要跟李东海聊聊近况，似乎也没有问题。

但在这个过程中李东海的眼神开始飘忽不定，伸手又把空调温度往上调了些。

果不其然李赫宰觉得热，伸手脱下了外套。

李东海的手也就跟着伸了过来，一派亲昵的模样，在李赫宰胸前游走。

 

他太清楚李赫宰的弱点了，他们这些年对彼此的熟悉程度已经到了脑子还没反应过来，身体已经给出热情反应的程度。

他的手往下伸，开始有继续往下进攻李赫宰更加隐秘的位置的意图。

李赫宰叹了口气，他不是想要跟李东海说这个。

但他又拒绝不了李东海，还没来得及说出口的那些话很快就被李东海的舌头堵了回去。

他哪里经得起激，李东海也压根没打算抵抗，很快就把主动权拱手让出，被李赫宰按在沙发上吻得意识模糊。

两个人一路纠缠在一起滚去了浴室，李东海分神想着李赫宰好像很喜欢主卧的浴室，每次在浴室跟他都会格外缠///绵。

就像很多年前在宿舍那样。

 

李赫宰后悔了。

他意识到李东海的主动和热情根本只是为了逃避，他偏偏还没出息地上了当。

昨晚李东海格外热情，他俩紧紧贴在一起的时候，李东海甚至主动收缩内壁，吸得他头皮发麻。

从浴室出来的时候李东海的眼皮就已经太不起来了，被他细心地吹干头发放上床却还是伸出脚勾住了他的腰。

大约是太累了，昨晚的李东海没再挣开李赫宰的怀抱，而是就着李赫宰搂着他的动作沉沉睡去。

现在李东海如他所愿躺在他怀里，但他们之间的关系并没有得到什么实质性的进展。

这让他很是不安。

 

将近十点，眼看离去公司的时间越来越近，李东海还是没有要醒的意思，李赫宰犹豫良久，到底是推掉今天的会面还是叫醒李东海，为了避免李东海生气，忍痛选择了后者。

被叫醒的李东海活像只猫，在那个气味熟悉的人身上蹭了又蹭，这才慢慢拼凑找回了意识。

“几点了？”还是没从李赫宰臂弯里出来，哑着嗓子轻声问。

“快十点，我们得赶紧起来。”

“你先回家洗漱吧，我这里没有你的牙刷和毛巾，”李东海翻个身似乎打算再眯一会儿，“我很快就起来。”

被没有他的牙刷这件事不轻不重地刺了一下，李赫宰想拉过李东海跟他理论，但好像也没什么可理论的。

他在刚搬进这里的时候就在家里准备好了另一份洗漱用具，哪里想到搬过来这么久李东海从来没用上，连留在他家睡觉都很少。

而李东海告诉他，我这里什么也没有，没有跟你有关的，就好像再一次跟他强调，我跟你也无关。

这可真糟糕。

 

等李赫宰走了，李东海才慢慢从床上爬起来，一步一蹭地走进了浴室里。

他一边刷牙，一边跟想起来什么一样，打开洗手池右上方的储物柜，里面是他给李赫宰准备的毛巾，牙刷，牙杯，和他是同款不同色系。

他刚搬家就准备好了，每次自己更换毛巾牙刷的时候都还记得再准备多的一份。

那个时候也不知道是怀着什么样的心思准备了这些东西，好像也没想过能不能用上，或者说还是有期待的。

他关上柜子，继续洗漱。

 

编舞老师很年轻，舞蹈风格和李赫宰很相似，匆匆忙忙吃完饭，几个人又上了楼进了练习室。

专辑舞蹈的部分李东海已经习惯性都交给李赫宰，自己很少管，站在舞蹈老师和李赫宰后面看他们讨论，一边练习记住一些他们刚刚商量好的动作。

工作时间的李赫宰真的很帅，李东海望着镜子里映着的李赫宰发呆。

昨天晚上李赫宰和他的谈话还是被他给打断了，他是有意的，又不算是那么有意，他确实不想再跟李赫宰谈下去，李赫宰也确实诱人。

不过无论如何得歇几天了，他们不是年轻的毛头小伙子，就算李赫宰苦于夜短，他也会精神不佳。

 

在他走神的间隙进来了诡异搭配的两个人，神童和郑允浩，两个人似乎是在公司遇上了，神童来帮忙看李赫宰这边的编舞情况，郑允浩下午有会提前到了，遇见神童就想着顺便过来看李东海。

一进门两个人就走向各自要找的人，李东海还在走神，直到被遮住了灯光才抬头看向望着他笑的郑允浩。

“从日本回来了？”李东海从地板上起身，和郑允浩热情拥抱，“家里还好吗？”

郑允浩知道他在问谁，笑着点头：“在中最近很努力。”

真奇怪，李东海望着提到金在中就很开心的郑允浩，明明这两个人也刚刚服完兵役不久，也是分隔两地，怎么好像感情完全不受影响。

 

但想了想又觉得没什么不妥。

有感情的才会没有变化，他和李赫宰，谈不上有感情的。

 

郑允浩或多或少知道一些李东海的心思，看他一直走神，想当然觉得李东海也在想李赫宰。

“说真的，你和银赫一直都能一起活动，真幸运，”说着拍拍李东海的肩膀，“打起精神来啊东海！”

“就算是D&E也不是一直都在一起。”总有一天会分开的。

李赫宰敏锐地听到那边两个人似乎在说D&E，忍不住走了神，就听见李东海那句话

“也不是一直都在一起的。”

“打起精神来啊李东海！”郑允浩似乎没觉察出来李东海情绪的不对，还以为他只是开玩笑，“不是要走到东蛋吗？”

“我不是你啊。”我不是你，我没那么幸运。

 

好像也是，小分队原本就不是作为常态出现的，合同上有计划地只有第一张专辑，后面的都是他和李东海一步一步探索着争取来的。

没人知道他们能往前走多久，走到多大的舞台上去。

第一张日专问世的时候，李东海和他搂在一起，两个人刚刚结束了一场酣畅淋漓的情事，他的手还不怎么老实地在李东海尾椎处逗弄。

他听见李东海说，我们一起努力去东蛋吧，D&E一起。

他当时没敢回应，他不知道离入伍越来越近的他们能走多久，走多远，也不知道走上东蛋这个梦想到底该怎么去实现。

他向来谨慎，伸手要不到的东西从来不会开口说要，非得要到十成把握，才肯攥在手里。

 

入伍期间停下来，他不再是受人瞩目的舞台宠儿银赫，他只是个比同期大出不少，好像也不算特别合群的新兵。

但他性格不错，很快就在同期里面有了威望，刚开始不怎么愿意跟他接触的年轻人们见到他会热情地打招呼问好了。

没有复杂谨慎的人际关系，不用再面对镜头强打精神，脑子难得能毫无负担地运转起来。

躺在床上入睡之前的时间他常常会想，想的东西有很多，这些年来不及细想的那些事情一股脑地全都涌了上来。

他想自己因为工作和家人错过的时光，因为工作又制造了哪些独一无二的回忆，因为工作又留下了多少来不及细想，回想起来感慨万千的故事。

而这些故事里大多写着李东海的名字。

 

入伍之前他和李东海短暂地冷战了一段时间，那时候他们的巡演刚刚结束，好像突然就找不到话题聊天，也不知道要跟对方说些什么。

他猜李东海在生他的气，气什么，他好像知道又好像不知道。

同样面临着入伍，两个人的忐忑和煎熬程度相当，又各有侧重，他更多担心今后的发展，毕竟两年对于一个偶像来说绝对不仅仅只是一个数字而已。

而李东海好像更在意这两年对于他们两个，对于他和其他人之间的关系会带来什么样的影响。

从他认识李赫宰开始，他们从未分离如此之久。

他知道李赫宰会觉得无所谓，在他第一次向他提起他的不安和惶恐的时候，李赫宰就是这么跟他说的。

“我们有休假，不是不可以见面，东海，不要任性，大家都会担心你。”

 

他没办法忍受他的孤注一掷在李赫宰看来只会让人担心。

这几年他在李赫宰身上吃过不少闷亏，还从来没有看到过得分的希望。

现在希望来了，他在所有粉丝面前向李赫宰“告白”。

他从手指缝里窥探着李赫宰听到那番告白的表情，他敢打赌李赫宰的面无表情之下多半是一颗已经快要跳出胸膛的心。

他在赌，他在赌李赫宰会在此时此刻有那么一丝一毫的松懈。

哪怕李赫宰只愿意掀起答案的一角，只给他瞥一眼，他也能心满意足。

而李赫宰用他最擅长的方式，再一次温柔地拒绝了他。

 

从粉丝会上下来，李赫宰终于肯主动找他一次，这还真是难得一见，他们之间先低头的那个向来是李东海。

他先向李东海道歉，意思是台上不该那样让李东海失望，但似乎语气里也有责怪李东海不该在台上说出这么危险的话的意思。

他只说不该让李东海失望，至于不用失望的答案，却怎么也没说出口。

李东海深吸几口气，确定自己等不下去了，跟着厉旭的车先走了，留李赫宰一个人在原地，也不知道还能不能想出什么更合乎逻辑的说辞。

 

李赫宰回国，在离入伍还有个位数的天数的时候去见了几个圈外的朋友，几个人见他都问“怎么没看见东海”，问得李赫宰一愣。

再仔细一回想，好像确实从很早以前开始，他的朋友聚会，李东海一定会粘着他非要参加。

李赫宰那天晚上喝得不少，没让经纪人来接，餐厅离他家不远，自己一步一晃地走了回去。

未来这几天他还有很多这样的送别场面，和队友的，和圈内好友的，和公司同事或者长辈的，还会有很多人来送他入伍。

但他没办法去送李东海，甚至他也不知道，在这种急需要和周围人告别，希望获得支持和安全感的时候，李东海会向谁索取一个拥抱。

 

李赫宰去报道的那天晚上，躺在床上思绪万千的时候，第一次有了“真可惜啊”的感觉。

他没能看见李东海剃平头的模样，也没能在李东海转身离开人群的时候给他最后一个拥抱。

 

这样的遗憾在他进入新兵训练所的这些天几乎每天都在出现，每想一次就再多出些细枝末节，每个字都跟李东海有关。

 

他在那些和李东海共度荒唐的日日夜夜里反复提醒自己，他们最有力的维系，从来都只有工作，除开工作，他们也只是普通朋友，再多就没有了。

可在什么工作也没有的这几天，他满脑子都是李东海。

 

他远比自己以为的更在乎那个人。

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
